Jack Rackham
Jack Rackham is the main antagonist of the 2017 computer-animated Spanish film Tad the Lost Explorer and the Secret of King Midas. He is an evil billionaire who kidnaps Sara Lavrof to force her to help him find Midas' collar piece (which grants the wearer the power to turn anything to gold) and he will stop at nothing to get the power. He was voiced by Miguel Ángel Jenner in the Spanish version (who also voiced Kopponen in the first film), and Ramon Tikaram in the English dubbed version. Biography On a stormy night at sea, the archaeologist named Sara Lavrof retrieves an ancient scroll from a deep sea trench. On another boat, Jack Rackham spies on the ecstatic woman through binoculars. Seeing his chance, he hands the captain a heavy case as a "reward" and has his goons throw the panicking man overboard. At Sara's presentation in Vegas, she opens the scroll to reveal it to be the Midas Papyrus, which tells the legend of how Midas got rid of his golden curse by hiding three pieces of his gold collar in three different locations that have just recently been revealed. Suddenly, Rackham and his goons (disguised as waiters) ambush the event, trying to steal the scroll as a game of keep-away ensues. Eventually, Rackham grabs the scroll and takes Sara hostage and carries her to his helicopter. Tad Stones (the protagonist and Sara's boyfriend) tries to stop him, but Rackham kicks him off. As Tad falls, Sara tosses her notebook to him as the chopper door slams shut. Rackham tries to get Sara to talk, but she refuses. He injects a truth serum into her arm. Sara tires to fight the urge, but it is no use. She tells everything is in her notebook which Tad currently has before she faints. Rackham orders his henchmen to find Tad and steal the notebook from him. Meanwhile, Tad, along his dog Jeff, with Sara's assistant Tiffany Maze, Sara's mute parrot Belzoni and the Mummy (who was banished from Paititi and joined Tad for the ride) arrive in Granata, Spain to find the first piece of the collar. They eventually locate the collar piece in a secret chamber under a fountain. Tad and Tiffany's joy of success is short-lived as Rackham arrives and demands Tad to give him the collar piece and the notebook or he will shoot Sara. Tad reluctantly hands him the notebook and collar piece, and Rackham releases Sara. The evil mercenary then heads on his way. Just as Sara feels like all hope is lost, Tad reveals that he secretly ripped three pages from the notebook. Overjoyed, Sara thanks him and announces that the second collar piece is in Cappadocia, Turkey. And without the three pages, Rackham won't be able to find the correct temple, giving the heroes a head-start. In Turkey, Tad and the gang walk though the bazaar, but are forced hide as Rackham and his henchmen approach. Rackham tells his goons to find the temple with the second collar piece within three hours. Tad and Mummy witness Rackham's henchmen approach a temple, but the goons leave, as it doesn't match the symbols on the notebook (thanks to the ripped out pages). As soon as the goons are gone, Tad approaches the temple and eventually manages to retrieve the second collar piece. Tad shows Sara and Tiffany the collar piece. He then points to where the third piece is located--a crown-shaped mountain. When Tad states that they should get the last piece before Rackham, Sara argues, stating that they should just destroy the collar pieces, as Midas' power does not belong in the hands of mortals. Tad and Sara turn to see Tiffany drive off on Sara's jeep. Sara storms off, intending to find the third piece and destroy it before Rackham gets it. Meanwhile, a furious Rackham yells at his goons for their failure. Realizing Tad tricked him, Rackham tosses Sara's notebook down. Tiffany suddenly arrives and tosses Rackham the second collar piece, stating that she wants fame on the discovery. In the cold and treacherous mountains, Sara tries to chisel the mountain where the third collar piece resides. Soon, Rackham's helicopter arrives and Rackham and his goons step out with Tiffany in tow. Rackham force Sara into leading him and his lackeys into the cave. Rackham, Sara and Tiffany walk though the cave with three henchmen and a caged Belzoni. The group enters a cavern where across an interior lake, they see a statue of Apollo. They row boats across the icy water to the other side. On another ridge, Tad, Mummy and Jeff see Rackham's chopper and they sled down on a pieta dish into the cave. They skim across the icy water and land at Rackham's feet. Rackham just decides add Tad to his hostages. The group arrive at an enormous statue of Apollo with a large sarcophagus. Rackham removes the golden head from his cane and presses it into the center of the tomb, and it unlocks, revealing a skeleton wearing the final piece of the collar. Rackham orders Tad to retrieve the piece from the sarcophagus. Tad reluctantly obeys and picks up a gold piece with a symbol similar to the one on Rackham's cane. He pulls the piece out of the tomb. Tad approaches Rackham who orders him to place the necklace on his neck. Tad places the piece around Rackham's neck. Two henchmen come with the other two collar pieces and place them on the empty slots on the necklace. Rackham cackles evilly as golden sparkles emanate his hands and his cane turns gold. As he walks, his footprints leave behind golden splotches on the floor. Tiffany confronts Rackham stating that now that he has what he wants, she demands him to let her friends go. But Rackham laughs her off, revealing he never intended to keep his end of the bargain. Tiffany shoots bullets at Rackham, but they bounce off harmlessly. Rackham gloats that he now has the power of Midas and he stomps his foot across the floor. A golden crack shoots across the floor forcing everyone to flee. Rackham searches for his prey through the cloud of dust. He spots the running heroes and stomps his foot again, spreading another gold crack as the heroes scramble for cover. Tad and Sara hide behind a boulder and decide they have to get the collar piece off of Rackham. Mummy tosses a rock at Rackham's head. As he tosses another one, Rackham deflects it with his glowing golden hand. Rackham shoots golden energy at Mummy, who dodges and it knocks a boulder over that narrowly misses Tiffany, who nearly falls off a cliff before Sara catches her by the hand. Holding the pita dish, Tad lunges at Rackham, who shoots another golden energy beam at him. Tad deflects the beam with the dish, which turns into gold. Rackham fires more gold energy beams, which Tad deflects with the gold dish. The evil Rackham then knocks Sara aside with his cane, preparing kill her. Tad slams the pieta dish against Rackham's face, knocking the collar off. Rackham simply slams Tad against a rock, then puts the collar back on. The evil mercenary then approaches the weak injured Sara and lifts up a blazing ball of gold energy to kill her. Tad tackles Rackham, holding the evil man's wrists. Rackham fires a ball of energy at Tad, who ducks and it hits the ceiling, causing stalactites to collapse. Tad moves out of the way just as a huge boulder falls on Rackham, crushing him to death. Trivia *Although he is the main antagonist of the second film of the series, Jack Rackham is far more evil than his predecessor, Max Mordon. This is because Jack has no comedic traits and was willing to kill his own men if they displeased him for nonsense or even his associates to not leave witnesses, aside that he was consumed by power and greed, resolving to kidnap Sara Lavrof and blackmail Tad in giving him what he wanted in exchange of Sara. Furthermore, once Sara outlived her usefulness, Jack went to kill her and actually succeeded after dying, but Tad's love for Sara resurrected her. *He is named after the famous pirate John Rackham (also known as "Calico Jack"). Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Mercenaries Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:Game Changer Category:Mastermind Category:Blackmailers Category:Murderer